The present invention relates to a system for assembling a box, according to the pre-characterizing clause of Patent claim 1.
With regard to assembling boxes for, for example, packing, a number of known methods exist. When, for example, heavy items are to be packed, the item, for example an engine, can be placed on a box bottom, pallet or the like, to which plates of plywood, corrugated cardboard, solid wood or the like are nailed in order to form a protective case. In this method, although it is true that the material is relatively inexpensive, the time consumption during assembly is great.
A number of systems for assembling boxes exist on the market. Examples of such systems are those marketed under various trademarks by manufacturers such as Ne-fab, Foldy Pac and Clip-lock. The disadvantage of these systems is that the component parts are relatively complex and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, boxes belonging to these systems are difficult to recycle because the materials, such as metal and wood, are integrated with one another and therefore difficult to separate.
GB 1 446 832 A describes a box, in which the sides are connected by strips which extend along the edges on the sides. Each strip connects two sides by virtue of longitudinal projections on the strip engaging with grooves in the sides. A disadvantage of the construction in GB 1 446 832 A is that it is difficult to fasten the lid of the box on its sides with the strips being used. It is also difficult to disassemble the box in GB 1 446 832 A without destroying component parts.
One object of the present invention is to provide a system for assembling a box, which requires low time consumption for assembling a box and in which the component parts are simple and therefore inexpensive to manufacture. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system for assembling a box, in which the components of the box, such as fittings, bottom, lid, sides and end walls, can be reused a number of times. A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for assembling a box, in which recycling of material included in the box and environmentally friendlier handling in the event of incineration are facilitated.
The object of the invention is achieved by means of a system for assembling a box having the features indicated in Patent claim 1.
By virtue of their design, it is possible to manufacture the fittings included in the system according to the invention in one piece by injection moulding, which results in low manufacturing costs. The plates included in the system are also simple from the manufacturing point of view, resulting in low manufacturing costs. The design of the system with grooved plates and securing flaps results in the work of assembling a box being very simple and brief, and also in disassembly being possible without the parts being damaged and therefore in these being reusable. The design of the system according to the invention makes material separation considerably easier, which in turn facilitates recycling and environmentally friendlier handling in the event of incineration.